Stray
by Merry Moca
Summary: L'histoire de Kiba en suivant les paroles de l'opening (Stray)


J'avance pas à pas. Un nuage se forme autour de mon museau quand j'expire. Je suis une odeur, ténue, mais qui à elle seule est la source de la plus belle des promesses. Le Rakuen. Je continue alors d'avancer, vers cette idylle. Seul dans les plaines froides, les pattes écorchées, épuisé. Seul, vivant.

Toujours plus loin. Encore et toujours vers ce paradis. Ce paradis qui ressemble tant à ma terre. Cette même terre qui brulait, réduisant ses trésors et ma tribu en cendres. Et qui, par la même occasion, a allumé dans mon cœur et mon âme une flamme ardente, me permettant de toujours garder avec moi la mémoire des miens, me faisant avancer.

C'est difficile de vivre dans un monde où nous ne sommes que des bêtes traquées. D'être inférieur à ces êtres qui nous détruisent. Au début de mon périple, j'avais encore une partie faible dans mon cœur. A cause de cela, j'ai souvent pleuré des atrocités des humains. La peine est toujours présente. La douleur lancinante martèle mon corps.

Mais je me suis construit une carapace, j'ai renforcé mon esprit. Je continue de vivre, laissant les hommes semer la mort. Je sais de quoi je suis capable, comparé à ces êtres qui continuent de chercher encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres ce qu'ils doivent faire. J'ai hérité de ma condition de loup, et je suis fière d'en être un.

La cupidité que je vois chez les humains m'emmène souvent au bord d'un précipice. Je manque souvent d'y tomber. Je suis un loup, censé être disparu. Alors une espèce rare, cela attire les convoitises. Mais je reste, museau dirigé vers l'astre lunaire. Elle seule est fiable.

Dans ce paysage glacé, recouvert de glace et de neige, je continue mon périple. Depuis longtemps, j'ai oublié la signification des « larmes », et même comment m'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Trop longtemps éloigné de mes pairs, ne voulant pas de contacts avec les hommes. Je continue d'avancer, ignorant la douleur et les sentiments. A tel point que je ne sais plus me comprendre moi-même.

On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, Hige. Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as fait part de qui tu es. Et moi, je me contente de t'écouter. Mais être tout les deux à côté suffit à mon bonheur. Tu es un loup. Je sens l'odeur d'une fleur de lune. Que j'aimerai m'ouvrir à toi… Cela fait tellement que je n'ai pas fait confiance à quelqu'un. Je ne me souviens plus comment faire.

Je suis au bord d'un autre ravin, hésitant entre plonger dans la confidence et peut-être la trahison ou rester dans ma solitude.

Est-ce que se serait correct de te faire partager mon douloureux passé, ma douleur présente, mon rêve fou ? T'entrainer dans une vie d'ermite, alors que toi tu es habitué à la présence humaine ?

Il est difficile de prendre la bonne décision, et d'autant plus de parler de soi. De s'ouvrir à quelqu'un.

Quelque fois, dans des moments de faiblesse, je me demande si j'ai toujours une place pour moi quelque part. Un endroit pour moi. Un endroit où je me sentirais chez moi, où personne ne pourrait me faire du mal.

Mais je sais que, même s'il y avait une place comme ça qui m'attendrais, je dois continuer de chercher le Rakuen. Et ainsi, cela deviendra mon endroit, et celui de tous ceux comme moi. Alors, pour l'instant, je dois continuer. Mais est-ce que je pourrais continuer longtemps ? Est-ce que je serais quand même destiné à une vie d'errance ?

Je continue de vagabonder, errant parmi les âmes perdues des hommes.

Sans regrets, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Continuant d'errer, découvrant ce que personne ne prend la peine de voir.

Je vie la vie que j'ai choisie, avec un passé que l'on m'a imposé, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le Rakuen. Ou que je ne disparaisse, ayant sombré dans les ténèbres des hommes.

J'erre dans les rues, dans les montagnes et les vallées, à la recherche de mon paradis.

Sans regrets, j'ai déjà tout perdus.

C'est cela qui m'a forcé à vagabonder.

Mais ça n'affecte pas la vie que j'ai choisie, que chaque jour j'écrie et vie. Je vie intensément, et ce dans le temps qui m'est donné.

Parce qu'un jour, tout s'effondrera.


End file.
